(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel light diffusing ring having elongated cavities formed in an outer side wall thereof and extending at least in one quarter of the circumference of the ring whereby to receive at least two lamps therein in spaced apart relationship and wherein the ring is disposed about the circumference of a time display face of a wristwatch whereby to illuminate the face.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,407, which was issued on Nov. 10, 1987, I describe the use of a ring which is positioned about the circumference of a time display face of a wristwatch whereby to illuminate this face. In that Patent, I disclose a diffusing ring which is of substantially triangular cross-section and wherein the ring has a light receiving cavity to locate and conceal a lamp therein. The use of such cavity for supporting a lamp is also disclosed in British Pat. No. 871,377. However, I have found that when using such rings, it is time consuming to assemble those lamps with the rings as the lamps needed to be connected (soldered) to contacts connected to a battery. Also, it is time consuming to replace the lamps once they have burned out as the wire connections of the circuit also needed to be changed on these wires are hair thin and very delicate. With the prior art, such lamps were also lodged in a cavity in the watch casing, which is expensive to fabricate and often impossible due to thin casings and lack of space.